Kingdom Gaia
by SkepticalVoice
Summary: A crossover between Kingdom Hearts, Studio Ghibli and Disney. When the organization known as "Gaia" threaten humanity, heroes must travel between the Ghibli and Disney universes to stop them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

His vision is blurry, but up ahead he sees them: three pedestals, each with a different item hovering above them. The porcelain pillars are the only illumination against the otherwise dark void. Looking out at the starless expanse, he walks forward, slowly. With each step he hears the sound of bells chiming together and the melodic playing of a piano far off in the distance. The three items are now in site, their warmth vibrating against his. What are they, how did they get here, how did he get here? What even is here? These questions all ruminated in the young boys head as he observed the items. The first and most obvious was a sword, but not like any sword he had come to known. It was small and cartoonish, and hardly fit for combat. It had a golden hilt and a crest in the middle that looked like… a mouse head. Despite its frail appearance the sword radiated with power and energy, as if it was the embodiment of every sword that had come before it. The next object was a stalwart shield; it had red trim and a bright red mouse head in the middle, similar to the sword. The shield, much like the other objects was childish and yet somehow intimidating. Finally the boy came to a staff, which was light blue and had a mouse head mounted at the top of it. He wondered if he was supposed to take one, if they would help him find out what had happened, help him understand what this was…

Just then, he heard a whisper in the back of his mind. Scratching at the door of his subconscious, like a voice that had always been there, but hadn't said anything until just now. It was powerful and resonating, and had a deep timber to it.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. The power of The Warrior: invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. The power of The Guardian: kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. The Power of The Mystic: inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Choose wisely…" the voice echoed.

The boy was trembling. He didn't know why, but something pulled on him, telling him that if he proceeded, he wouldn't be able to go back. He looked at the darkness behind him and in front of him, below and above him. And decided. He reached out his hand towards the shield. All three shimmered and hummed with light, but the shield promised safety and the power to protect what the boy cared for most. The shield was warm in his hands, and heavier than he expected. As soon as he made contact with the item the others disappeared as if they were never there to begin with, reforming with the darkness.

Just then a soft sort of glow came about from underneath the boy's feet. It was a rich emerald light that scattered about like watercolors on canvas. It bled and danced and moved with a mind all its own. An image was beginning to form and break away from the darkness, like an ornate stained glass mural. It was a picture of a girl, fierce and beautiful, with striking dark eyes and chestnut hair. She was adorned with white wolf's furs, as well as red war paint which accented her elegant features. Lastly, she was in a lush forest, with light filtering through the gaps in the tree branches. On each limb were tiny white shapeless beings with hallow eyes and mouths.

The boy was taken aback by the creation of the art in front of him, but was instantly transfixed by the image and its mysterious nature. He didn't have long to admire it however, as things started to quickly approach him from the void. They were shadowy things, with tendrils sprouting out of their bodies that served as limbs and antenna. The only way he was able to tell where they were at all were their eyes, bright yellow eyes comparable to two full moons hanging in the night sky. They were pitiful, macabre sort of beings that contorted and shuffled about the boy without any particular direction or purpose.

"The heartless." The deep voice from before murmured.

The heartless? That's what these things were called? Soon one of their kind lunged forward nipping and clawing at the boys feet. He stepped back quickly, assessing their unfriendly motives. But they were many, far too many. His shield protected against most of their assaults, but slowly he was being pushed to the edge of the stained glass, which he only assumed would lead to a deep, endless fall into the void.

A glass step illuminated itself behind him. It was clear and simple and just the escape route he needed. More steps began to form in front of him, spiraling up into the seemingly never ending darkness. The heartless were trailing quickly behind him in one amalgamated shuffling blob of shadow. Thousands of bright eyes stared at him, closing on the boy with every step. The staircase continued to expand and trail off, without any means of suspension. They were just floating there in the void. Perhaps they had always been there.

Finally he reached the top of the steps to find another platform, similar to the one he had just left. It was a round stained glass image of yet another girl, but this one seemed more at peace. She too was strikingly beautiful, with short red hair that fell just below the nape of her neck. She wore sky blue clothing that seemed to effortless hang off of her, as if she was in a constant state of flying. Her eyes were closed and her porcelain lips curled up into a confident yet calm smile. On her shoulder was a pet perhaps? It was a small thing, somewhere in between a squirrel and a tiger. It was unlike any animal the boy had seen before. But it had bright green eyes, like dragonfly wings and seemed to be staring directly at him. The entire darkness was bathed in the warm yellow light of the scenery. They were in a field of what was wheat it seemed, rife and vibrant. The boy wanted to leave the darkness and enter her world, and for a moment he felt as though he could. But there was no time to contemplate. The heartless had caught up to him and continued their pursuit. The once clear and clean image was now tainted with the writhing bodies of their kin, like ink staining a piece of parchment.

The boy had to gather his courage to fight them. But how could he? The shield weighed down on him, and he wondered if it would've been a better idea to take the sword or the staff. Perhaps then he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in. The shield resonated in response, as if it was insulted by the boy's lack of trust. Slowly, the heartless gathered around him, drowning him in their darkness. It was like the waves of the ocean, overpowering him and making him succumb to their will as he was dragged under.

The mural began to break apart, split and shatter. The last vestige of light was cut off from the boy's vision and he plummeted into the depths of the void. Falling. Falling and continuing to descend. Or perhaps he was going up? All perspective had been stripped away. But he held steadfast to his shield, his grip on reality. His bravery.

"This is a dream."

The voice echoed.

And just before the boy woke up, safe in his bed, in his little house, in his little village, these words engrained themselves in his mind.

"Kingdom Hearts."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kai woke up to the sound of his mother's singing in the garden and the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. Golden warmth streamed in through his window and reflected off his drawings and toys. Although he was almost fourteen years old, his room still looked like that of a child, decorated with shoddy crayon illustrations from when he was little. There was a certain sentimentality that came with them, despite the fact that Kai knew his friends made fun of him for it. He heard his dad calling to him from the kitchen as well as the sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of butter being spread on fresh bread. Today was seemingly just like any other day. Except it wasn't. Today was his friend Ami's birthday, and on this day Kai planned to confess his feelings for her. He had felt this way for quite some time now. It started about four years back when he first noticed the way his face got red when she smiled at him, or the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed. They were small things, but soon he noticed the deep aqua marine of her eyes and the color of her hair, like sunlight. He felt stupid when he thought about her in that way. He felt stupid baking the cookies for her party the night prior too, but he was determined to gather his courage and tell her.

Something kept bothering him though, perhaps it was the dream he had last night. Kai shook his auburn hair, attempting to disregard the thought. He walked out into the dining area to see his father hurriedly making breakfast for the family.

"Hey, buddy. Eggs and soldiers, your favorite! Dunno if I can make 'em as good as mom does, but I tried my best." Kai's father smiled modestly.

The plate in front of the boy smelled incredible. There were two soft boiled eggs, their golden insides pooling out into the toast which were cut into three inch margins, the "soldiers," so it would seem, topped with crispy bacon. Kai salivated at the display before him longingly until he corrected himself.

"So today's the big day, huh? You tell Ami how you feel about her?"

Kai blushed at this questioning and looked down at his breakfast, making it clear it was the last thing he wanted to talk about today.

"Don't think I didn't notice you cooking up a storm last night. You left me the dishes from your baking escapade, thanks for that." His father teased.

"S-sorry about that. You didn't have to-" Kai was cut off by his father's arm on his shoulder. He looked down at his boy and smiled.

"Hey, no worries. She clearly means a lot to you. I'm glad to help." His dad said reassuringly.

Kai looked down longingly at the warm food that was slowly getting cold, despite his father's good intentions. After all, he had earned a reputation at his school for being an "unapologetic eater." Even with that in mind, the thirteen year old wasn't very strong or big. If anything he was very ordinary, from his tousled auburn hair to his light freckles that littered the bridge of his nose like stars. The only discernable physical characteristic of his that stood out were his striking violet eyes. They were like the sky at dawn, or perhaps a fresh field of purple clover.

"Go get your mother. I can see how hungry you are. She's in the garden, think she's tending to the tomatoes." the middle aged man said regarding his sons clear lust for food.

Kai got up out of his seat and went to the front lawn. The village they lived in wasn't very big, but had a thriving agriculture community. As he opened the wooden door to his house, he could smell the fresh country air and see the farmers in the distance maintaining their crops. Cow's grazed in the open fields and chickens pecked at sunflower seeds on the ground. Kai also saw his mom tending to their garden. That's where they got their food mostly. If you wanted anything you couldn't grow you'd have to take a bus into town. Even then, the town had a small collective of houses, a super market and a few little stores. Kai didn't mind the rural life, he enjoyed the sense of accomplishment he felt after having a good harvest, or befriending the sheep and goats on their property. It was a peaceful life, out there in the middle of nowhere. .

"We got a lot of good root vegetables that are in season. How does a stew sound for dinner?" Kai's mom beamed at him, pleased with herself.

"But I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go in and have breakfast with your father."

The two walked inside the little brick house together and sat down for the early morning meal. There was silence, aside from the ravenous sound of mouths devouring good food and the murmur of hens outside. In that moment there was contentment. Kai knew his parents had been in trouble for some time now. His father flew out on what he called "business trips" to big cities. His mom would get lonely. So lonely sometime she wouldn't be able to function at all. Kai didn't really understand it. Why his father went away sometimes, and why mother got so sad. He knew they were trying their best for him, that the maintaining of the family was his responsibility. But in that moment, in that brief sunny morning there was complete contentment.

"Get ready to go buddy. If you want to catch that bus into town I mean, so you can confess to your girl." Kai's dad pointed out.

"She's not my girl..!" Kai retorted, as boy's that age are oft to do.

He blushed hard at this comment? My girl? Ami? They had grown up together, in that little village. He remembered the day they first met; she found a garden snail in their elementary school playground. Kai was too scared to touch it, but Ami's untamed fascination with the world forced him to indulge her. How could he not? She was light, pure and simple.

Kai agreed to the fact that if he was to see her today, he had to make the bus that went into town. It had an unruly schedule, as buses in unpopulated areas do sometimes. If he missed the routine morning bus, there may not come another one for some time. So he went to his room, and packed his letter, confessing to Ami how he felt and the cookies. He put on fresh clothes that hung off him comfortably, and tried to look as dapper as he could, however fruitless it was.

And with that he was off. Kai saw his parents wave to him as he ran up the dirt road in excitement and fear. Excitement for the events to come, fear for the events that would fallow. He waved back to his parents until they were almost entirely out of site. Today was the day. Today was the day he would tell her. The lump in his throat at just the thought of that made him feel sick. A sort of warm tingling started to form in his hand. It was hot, and white, and pleasant. Like his entire hand was being embraced by an invisible force. Kai stopped, puzzled for a moment. He knew this feeling. It wasn't just anxiety or excitement, no he knew this feeling. He knew it from his dream last night and the strange events that conspired. Courage? Bravery? The power to protect my friends… The Guardian. These words circled around in his head until he stopped, shook his head to knock sense into himself, and proceeded forward. It was just a dream after all.

The walk to the bus stop from Kai's house was about a thirty minute journey. He made that same journey to go to school every day. But something about today felt different. The once beautiful sunny sky of this morning soon turned grey and overcast. Dark clouds formed above the overpass of trees that encircled the boy and stretched all the way across the sky. It was an entire horizon of grey clouds. How peculiar he thought. But soon the curiosity turned to annoyance as it started to rain. Lightly at first, and then hard. All kai had on his person was his t-shirt, shorts and his backpack full of items for the birthday. He was cold to the bone, and the journey in the rain seemed far longer than usual. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but the sky itself looked as if it was night already. Dark blues, purples and blacks, intermingled among the dark clouds as the rain continued to pelt down.

Finally he saw the bus stop ahead. There was no hanger, to protect the civilians from the rain. But to be fair it was a very old bus stop, and the villagers so rarely got rain such as this. It was a metal post, corroded from weather, with a very plain sign that read "bus" plastered in black. And so Kai waited. He listened to the sound of the rain drops hitting the green leaves like an orchestra of chimes. He held onto his backpack tight against his body. He couldn't risk his letter getting wet.

Suddenly a sound emerged from the underbrush behind him. The greenery shook and rustled. For a moment, Kai felt ice run through his veins. There were all kinds of wild animals out in these woods. Only a month ago Mr. Sanada was mauled terribly by a bear in these same trees. And local legends talked about Shinigami that lurked in the forest; death spirits that would take children to the hereafter. He swallowed hard and backed towards the bus sign, backpack clutched against his chest. A murmur emerged from the trees and leaves, until something huge appeared from the forest. It was hard to see at first, but it towered several feet above Kai. Slowly features were able to be discerned like giant pointy ears or a large furry stomach. The creature lumbered towards Kai slowly and melodically, most terrifying of all, silently. Finally he was able to make out the monster's full appearance. It was immensely large and fuzzy from top to bottom. It did look like a bear, but it also looked like a raccoon and other things not even altogether outside the world of the fae folk. It looked down at the boy and grinned, a huge toothy grin from ear to ear. But most unexpectedly, when it came towards Kai, he began to feel no fear. It had a warm, jolly smile. And kind gentle eyes, like that of a dog or a cow at rest. Without hesitation the huge beast lifted a chubby soft arm and presented a giant umbrella. He looked down at Kai and grinned even wider, in pleasure with his discovery. It held the umbrella over both of their heads and it shielded them from the heavy rain.

"T-thank you." Kai responded to the gesture of kindness.

The beast said nothing but it did look down at Kai from its towering height and grin and infectious smile. Kai couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Do you know when the bus is going to come?" He asked.

The fluffy monster lifted one claw out towards the road. Kai looked back at the beast puzzled, but then soon saw it too. Two bright headlines coming towards them through the rain at full speed. Elation filled Kai's heart at the thought of being inside a warm, safe bus. But as the bus approached it got louder and louder. The trees began to rustle violently and the sound of feet hitting cement far overpowered the sound of the rain.

Almost instantly the "bus" came into full view. But it was not a bus, and those were not two headlights. It was a giant orange cat, with dozens of feet running towards their bus stop. It let out a howl that was something almost primordial, and came to a complete rest in front of them. Upon further inspection he could see the brown stripes across the cat's body, as well as a huge bushy tail, swishing back and forth pensively. It stared at him and the beast, with two giant, bright, unblinking eyes. And its smile rivaled that of the creature standing next to Kai. There were two little mice that lay on top of the enormous felines head, but they remained motionless and silent. The cat bore into the boy further until it was satisfied. One of the "doors" on the cat's body expanded, making an opening a human could go through. The inside of the cat looked warm and well lit, and very soft. Despite his better judgement something told Kai "this is safe. You'll be safe here." He put one foot inside the cat-bus and found it more solid than he had expected. He examined the inside to find seats and lights as well as windows that allowed passengers to see the outside. With hesitation the thirteen year old looked back to see the monster from before happily grinning that wide mouthed smile he had come to love so quickly.

Just before he found a seat on the cat-bus, which he only assumed would take him where he needed to go, that voice from his dreams called out to him.

"His name is Totoro."

What? How could he possibly have known the friendly forest creature's name?

"Thank you…! Totoro…?" Kai asked inquisitively.

The furry monster's eyes opened wide as its mouth opened wide to let out a huge resonating roar of approval.

"Totoro! That's your name, huh? Thank you Totoro!"

The cat-bus began its journey, slowly turning in the direction of the city. Kai poked his head out of one of the windows and waved to Totoro. He waved back enthusiastically until, like his parents the forest beast was almost completely out of sight. It was a tradition in their family. Always wave when you leave someone. Not to say goodbye, but to let them know you'll see them again real soon.

The cat-bus began to pick up speed, tearing concrete and dirt up from under it's feet until it lifted itself off of the group and began to soar. Kai saw his village beneath him, and without provocation began to cry. He didn't know why. He knew he was going into the city, to tell Ami how he felt about her. But even with that knowledge, something told him it would be the last time he was going to see his village.

And just like before, that deep booming voice in the back of his mind said:

"It's not goodbye, you'll see them again real soon…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bus ride went on for what felt like an eternity. It rained outside the entire time. Kai had been watching diligently to see where the giant cat-bus was taking him, but at this point it seemed futile. Now he lay his head in relaxation against the soft fur of the cat-bus interior. He still held the backpack close to his body, as if he was afraid to let go. So many things happened that day, mystical and otherwise. Perhaps, he thought to himself, that letter to Ami was all he had left of his old life. That he had been abducted by Shinigami and was traveling to the underworld. His parents probably were worried, or maybe not. It was hard to tell what was genuine and what was not back home. But Ami, she was real and tangible and oh so genuine. He worried about her, and what she thought of him not showing up to her party. Kai held back his frustration and buried his face into the warm texture of the cat-bus. He didn't know where it was taking him, nor if he'd ever get back home. So many thoughts swirled in his head he felt overwhelmed.

And just as suddenly as the journey had started, it stopped. Kai felt the immediate descent of the creature landing on soft, damp ground. He heard it purr in response, as if it was saying "time to get out." He knew he had far overstayed his welcome, and wasn't the slightest bit hesitant to get his feet back on the ground. He quickly grabbed his things and exited the cat-bus through the large expanded window in the front. It seemed rude to leave so ungraciously, especially after it had rescued him from that maelstrom.

"Thank you for giving me a free ride…" Kai turned around and sputtered out awkwardly. He bowed between his words to avoid eye contact with the large feline. The cat purred back at him nondescriptly.

When the boy lifted his head to part ways with the cat-bus, it was already gone. Then the realization of where he was hit him. Back on solid ground, on earth. He fell to his knees and embraced the cold, wet mossy field underneath him. And then upon another realization: where exactly was here? Kai looked in all directions, and no matter what side he looked to there was a large expanse of moss and old withered rocks, all damp from the rain. It still sprinkled, but not nearly as bad as before.

"Okay… I guess we walk…" he said to himself, his own words reverberating in his gut.

He was alone, so entirely alone. For the first time in his life he thought to himself, completely alone. But this didn't perturb the young boy. He marched forward, past rocks with carved faces of demons and spirits, past streams and ponds. The sky was big here, far bigger than back home. The darkness began to descend once again, and Kai knew that he needed to find shelter. As if by divine intervention a light flickered in the distance, yellow and orange and soft on the horizon. Then others began to turn on, move and come to life. A city? Or perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him. But the closer the boy got to the lights the more tangible they became. A village was in site, bustling and moving and thriving with… something. Surely not life, the thirteen year old thought to himself. Because wherever he looked in the town below him, intermingled in the twilight, were formless sort of creatures. They were made of smoke and shadow and light. They conversed and joked and laughed with each other as shamisen spirits happily tuned they're instruments. Was this a dream? The boy began to beat his head in frustration.

"Wake up… Wake up…!" he thought as he clutched himself tightly.

Kai continued down the cobbled streets, looking down enchanted alleyways and old red houses with paint chipped from their structure long ago. Some of the spirits reached out to him, others simply observed the frantic child scramble to find something familiar, something human. Perhaps he had died. That was the most reasonable explanation for it after all. Maybe he slipped in the rain and bludgeoned his head against some sharp rock, or maybe the friendly forest spirit wasn't there at all. What if it was in fact a bear and it ate him without remorse. These thoughts all circled around Kai's head. Then he remembered. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the crumpled and slightly soggy letter to Ami.

"No… She's out there, waiting for me…Waiting at her party back home. I can't be dead… I can't…"

Intoxicating smells of barbequed pork, and duck stimulated Kai's senses. The spirits were vendors as well it seemed, cooking and carrying about their past-dusk lives. Kai must've been alive because of the hunger he felt. That was a sure sign. He had the opportunity to eat the cookies he had prepared for Ami, but… Those were special. They weren't meant for him. Eating them would be a clear acceptance of defeat.

He walked up to one of the murky vendors slowly and with caution. Its nondescript features didn't make it obvious which end he should be addressing. But it observed and listened silently. It had a freshly cooked plate of teriyaki salmon with roasted scallions dripping over steamed lettuce. Kai drooled slightly at the culinary display. They certainly didn't have food like this back in his village. Nothing this aromatic and mystical at least.

"Excuse me… Uh… sir or madam. I'm very hungry and was wondering if I could…" Kai gestured to the salmon pleadingly.

The spirit waited a moment, absorbed the request and shook its head apathetically. Who was all this food for then? Kai bowed quickly in embarrassment, his face filling with color. Had he sunk this low? He's thrown out of his element and he begins begging for food? No, he was country stock. And he certainly wasn't going to let a little hunger stop his journey home. The young boy bowed again and apologized, this time less frantic. He was grounded now, and ready to continue further. It seemed a large number of spirits of all different persuasions were walking ahead of him, going somewhere.

The entities came in all sorts of amalgamations. Some were royal, sporting lavish kimonos and fanning themselves graciously. Others appeared to be humanoid toads that snapped the air for flies with their long tongues. They were beautiful and disturbing and oh so peculiar. Kai found himself in a trance observing their parade. For the first time since the storm, Kai felt glad to be in this strange and wonderful world. It wasn't anything like the farms he was used to. And while he longed for the safety of his family and friends, he couldn't pull himself away from the enchantment that had been put upon him.

The warmth of the parade didn't last long. Something ancient and familiar crept into the corner of Kai's eye. The harmless spirit villagers from before vanished into the night sky at the approaching of the creatures. Small, black shadowy things with two glowing eyes like full moons, each with spindly limbs and antenna that squirmed and writhed about.

"The heartless! The things… from my dream?" he muttered under his breath.

How could this be? They were just subconscious horrors from his nightmares. They couldn't exist. And yet here they were. Many of them. Pleading and shuffling in their massive horde. All of those luminous eyes focused on him specifically.

One of the toads crawled out from under a steamed pork dumpling cart. He saw the young boy and looked on in horror.

"A boy! A human boy! He's the reason these monsters have come! When Yubaba gets ahold of you-!" but the toad-man wasn't able to finish that sentence. The heartless had already consumed his being into their mass shadow, cackling and giggling with hideous glee.

"Stop it! Leave them out of this!" Kai shouted at the formless monsters.

Something burned inside of him. The fear and pain he saw in the spirit villagers faces made him think of everything he needed to get back to. Everything he needed to protect. The heartless turned on him, as if the boy they saw before them wasn't the one from just a few moments before. His violet eyes had a determined fire to them that made the heartless withdraw. Steam curled from the red head's hands and feet. And then something happened.

"You things… You remind me of my mom when dad is away… So much pain and loneliness…! I refuse to let you hurt anyone else…! I refuse!" Kai shouted.

Light particles collected around his hand, dancing and mingling until an object was formed. A long and elegant blade appeared from the ether and into his hand. It was a clean, black, glassy sword. It had the texture of obsidian in an ocean of stars and a silver curled hilt that formed perfectly to Kai's hand. It had a weightlessness about it too, like it was a natural extension of the boy's body. The heartless pointed and cocked their heads at the item which had formed instantaneously. They were curious. Or afraid. Or both.

Kai looked at the sword in shock. Nothing like this happened to people, especially not to people like him. He had never handled a weapon before, except a wooden sword when he was a kid, and even then he was no good. But this was no time for questions. This was his weapon to protect what he cared about. To protect his family. To protect Ami…

The resonating voice of Kai's subconscious beckoned again. This time in a more demented tone:

"Rip… Tear… Devour… This the tool of Ouroboros, Consumer of The Cosmos!"

Ouroboros? That name… What did it mean? Kai didn't have time to process, his body was on autopilot. The vendors looked on at the boy cleave and sever through myriad bodies of the heartless. Some shouted things like: "He's a sorcerer!" Others muttered the name Yubaba and whispered frantically to each other. Kai was in a maddened state, slicing through their withered shadowy torsos like fresh meat. He continued rending and slaughtering, staining his shirt and face with their inky blood until there were none left. What had come over him? What was this power he had acquired? Kai turned to the group of onlookers, his blade slowly dematerializing. Some emerged, astonished and impressed, others scrambled for a new hiding place upon eye contact.

One toad stood up from among the crowd and began vigorously clapping.

"Can't you all see what the fortunes have brought us!? This human boy is a powerful knight come to save us from those demons! We must take you to the bath house and to see Yubaba! Perhaps you may be able to save Haku! Hurry, oh most honored guest! Hurry!" The humanoid applauded.

Kai's head was throbbing. He hardly heard what the frog man had said in all the confusion. His mind was in a fierce haze he couldn't seem to shake. He saw the people rising up and applauding, some bowed before him, others turned away disgusted. Kai looked down at his hands, stained and muddied with the corpses of heartless. Did I do this…? What happened? These were the final thoughts that went through his mind before his vision started to become blurry. He heard the spirits laughing and talking about what an eventful evening it was. His body was carried away from the marketplace and down into a musty dank area. Slowly Kai's senses slipped him as he faded into a deep sleep. "What am I?" he thought.

Coldly his subconscious answered:

"Ouroboros."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kai woke up in what seemed to be the basement of a much larger establishment. It was dark, musty and smelled of old tea leaves and herbs. He held his forehead, which now was swathed in bandages from where he had fallen. His head stung upon contact, but it was a warm tang of pain. The kind that tells you that you're alive. What had happened earlier? He remembered arriving at the spirit marketplace and the screams of the villagers, but… He could only recall parts of the fight with the heartless. Like he was watching a dream rather than events that did in fact take place.

"So you're up then?" a husky voice called from the darkness.

Kai didn't respond at first, he wasn't entirely in his body. And the courage he had before was completely gone.

A gaunt face emerged from the shadows. He had a bushy brown mustache and small black spectacles that were fixed tightly on the bridge of his crooked nose. The man was bald and wrinkly, and had firmly set his face in a permanent sour knot.

"Speechless, eh boy?" A single spindly finger scratched his withered scalp.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"As to where you are… You are in the boiler room of The Aburaya Bathhouse, a get-away location for weary spirits. And as to who I am, well I'm Kamaji the Boiler Man." Kamaji responded revealing his full visage.

He himself was a spirit, with six long powerful arms that seemed to have a will of their own. They multitasked, stoking the flames of the furnace, crushing and mixing tea leaves and checking other cupboards for special ingredients for the baths. Kai looked on, impressed at the skill and precision of the old man. Kamaji turned to face the boy, his limbs still preoccupied with other business.

"Those demons from before, the ones you defeated? They showed up earlier today out of nowhere, been devouring workers and guests alike without any prejudice. A young girl accompanied their arrival. Small thing, about your age. She said she had come to collect master Haku. And as you'd imagine Yubaba wasn't too happy about that. They've been dueling on the roof of the bathhouse ever since." Kamaji explained.

"The heartless. That's their name. They attacked me too, but only… In a dream. Why was I brought here?" Kai absorbed the information and responded slowly, still dazed.

"The villagers think you're some sort of knight that's come to save them from the… the heartless. The way you fought back there suggests you have a lot of experience. But I know the truth. You're a tool of destruction and you don't even know it yet. I took the liberty of examining your magic capability while we patched you up. You could be a powerful sorcerer for all I know." Kamaji interjected.

Kai stopped to process the information. A tool of destruction? Is that what Ouroboros means? Kamaji seemed impatient explaining these things to the boy. The bathhouse was in danger and time was of the essence.

"Look… I understand how confused you must be. Yubaba would know exactly what's happening to you. Unfortunately, she's preoccupied with the girl right now, fighting for Haku. Say, if you went up to join her, you may be able to turn the tide in our favor!" Kamaji exclaimed.

"Who exactly is Yubaba? I've been hearing a lot about her ever since I came here."

Kamaji stopped to think of an appropriate answer to the boy's question, but he continued grinding leaves and arranging bath salts.

Finally, he spoke, less energetic than before:

"Yubaba is a powerful sorcerous... She runs the bathhouse. Everything here is because of her. Now quickly, go to the roof. You will meet her there."

Kai wasn't strong enough, he knew that much, however this was his best chance at finding answers. Answers about what was going on. Answers about what he was.

"Okay. Okay I'll do it. I don't know how I managed to defeat the heartless or what exactly I am… But I want to protect this place and all the people in it!"

For the first time in their brief meeting Kamaji let a smile sneak across his lips.

"There's a lad. And when you get back, let's see about getting you home, eh?"

Kai smiled in response and bowed slightly. There was something so friendly about the grouchy old spirit. Like a grandparent, he had never known. Kamaji gestured to the floor. Tiny soot sprites brought kai his shoes and backpack, they were mud stained and covered in coal dust. Despite this, Kai lowered his head in respect to the little spirits and gratefully took his belongings.

"Hey, kid!" he yelled after the thirteen-year-old.

Kai whipped around to face the old man. And after a brief pause…

"Go kick some ass! We're all counting on you!" he said warmly, smiling from the corners of his mustachioed face.

Kai smiled, a determined smile, eyes ablaze with violet flame. He nodded confidently and headed out of the boiler room.

When Kai walked outside the first thing he noticed was a huge staircase that spiraled on and on into the mist above him. He could hear bustling and talking far ahead. "That's where I have to go, the top of the bathhouse," he pondered. But like before, his rest was short lived. On each step of the lengthy staircase were heartless. They wriggled about incessantly, recognizing the boy. Some pointed, others let out deafening shrieks of fear. A white pain shot through Kai's right arm, and sparks shot out and collected, forming his blade from before.

"Okay… Ouroboros? I think I'm beginning to understand how this works." Kai said, his voice trembling.

He was in complete control this time during combat. Before he wasn't able to handle the sword, but this time its intentions had changed. The sword seemed to manifest in an effort to protect him. The heartless were not as trusting either; they lashed out quickly and with deadly precision. Kai managed to parry the majority of the blows, his obsidian sword cleaving through heartless flesh. But he wasn't a swordsman, not back home anyway. Heartless clawed and nipped, shredding his clothes. There were too many of them for him to fight as he was. Assessing the situation, Kai made the decision to run for it past the heartless and past the stairs.

There seemed to be more of their kin as he went up, each one becoming braver and less deterred by the boy's blade. Some even welcomed its sting to slow Kai down and give an opening for their brothers and sisters. The steps got steeper too, steps that the boy thought no human could manage. They were jagged and slippery from steam circulating out of the bathhouse and into the night air. He had to be careful with his choice of movements, if he lost his footing the heartless would get him or he'd spiral down to a seemingly endless abyss at the bottom. Determined, he continued to climb up, his knees buckling from the tar-like claws that sliced across his thighs and calves.

After what felt like an eternity of climbing and cutting through heartless, Kai saw an opening up ahead. The orange and red lights of the city of spirits flickered into the horizon, just above the boy. Heartless were waiting for him at the top of the stairs, but these were nothing compared to the miasma of darkness that trailed just feet behind him. With more of an understanding of the weight of the sword Kai expertly separated the heartless' lopsided heads from their withered bodies in a crescent strike. The thirteen-year old was finally starting to feel comfortable with a blade in his hand, and killing the heartless was a lot easier than killing cattle back at the farm. It was an activity that Kai hated more than anything. To see the cow's trusting eyes and have to betray that trust for profit and gluttony… The young boy was very sensitive like that. But these things were nothing like farm work. These things were directionless, unfeeling and, for lack of a better word… heartless.

The boy only briefly took a moment to catch his breath before noticing the skirmish on top of the roof, his destination. The figures on top were silhouetted by the enormous yellow full moon that eclipsed the scene and bathed everything in a luminous light. There was a very small old woman, with a very large head and an even larger nose. Her figure was disproportionate and patched together, not like any person Kai had seen before. The other was a young girl, with long blonde hair that cascaded down her elegant frame. The older one was clearly on the losing end, forcing herself to be drawn to the edge of the roof. She dodged and swerved from the younger's strikes, but they all inevitably connected with the elder's wrinkled torso. The crone collapsed, slumped against the ceramic tile roof.

"I have to get up there." Kai thought.

But how? The bathhouse was immense and magnificent. There was no way he would be able to make it to the roof in time if he went through the structure, bypassing guests and employees. Many would be suspicious of him, and interrogate his actions, spending him time. Time that could be used helping Yubaba. Yubaba, the one who could help him return home if Kamaji told the truth. Return to Ami.

And with this thought almost instantaneously, Kai was teleported to the roof of the bathhouse. His blade hummed with energy, and the young boys head spun in nausea at the sudden and most unexpected trip. Little white flecks of ether hung about him, and he could now very clearly see the two. Was it his determination that activated such a response? Or maybe it was the sword responding to his thoughts again? The two shared a mental connection it seemed. It read his emotions and behavior and acted in kind. Kai had no time to think about his new abilities however, due to the immediate danger.

Yubaba lay before him, bloodied and defeated. A pool of red liquid collected around her grey haired head. Kai withdrew in horror at the site of the elderly witch crumpled beneath the pale moon. The younger walked over slowly to the boy, with a cadence almost serpent-like. She was extremely beautiful in a dangerous sort of way. In fact… When she got close, Kai thought she looked just like Ami. The major differences being this girl's hair was the color of fresh cream. And her eyes, though aqua like Ami's, were cold and distant. The girl had the aura of a predator, skilled and without remorse. She observed the thirteen-year old standing before her. She saw his blade, and how it shimmered beneath the light of the moon.

"You. So you're Ouroboros…" The girl said pensively.

"Ouroboros! You know what that means!?" Kai was surprised by her knowledge of the word.

The girl withdrew her eye contact from him. She pointed her index finger towards Kai, and suddenly out from behind the bathhouse emerged a long white dragon. Its frame and snake-like body complimented the moon well. It was every bit as graceful and shining as the celestial object above it. However, its beauty was offset by black stains that littered its white fish scale coat. The darkness was quickly spreading over the dragon's body. It was clearly in pain.

The serpent rushed Kai, crashing into the roof without much sense of depth or direction. Tiles scattered everywhere and were uprooted, exposing the warm light streaming out through the bathhouse.

"Yubaba, look at what an obedient boy I've turned Haku into. Surely you won't mind if I take him with me. He's essential to our plan." The girl explained in a chillingly calm voice.

Yubaba managed to hoist her body up from the debris. She spat blood in the direction of the young girl, then turned to face Kai. She looked unimpressed to say the least. Kai had his sword thrust against his chest protectively against the dragon, partly because of fear, partly because of lack of skill.

"Haku isn't going anywhere. He's bound to this place. He goes anywhere without my permission and he'll die." Yubaba informed the girl.

"Very well, that condition is suitable." the girl didn't seem to care the slightest bit at the fact that the dragon, which Kai suspected was Haku, would die.

Yubaba turned to the boy quickly.

"Hey, get out of here kid. You're a liability. I may look old, but I've got a lot of fight left in me." She said in a husky voice.

Yubaba was powerful and mystical, even in her wounded state. Jewels littered her knuckles on elaborate encrusted rings, and her dress was a deep blue that showed authority and practicality. She was truly a sorcerous to be reckoned with, Kai thought.

The old witch manifested a ball of light in her left hand that shot out towards the girl with extreme speed. The girl however, was faster. She evaded the arcane assault and thrust her fist into Yubaba's stomach. Where the ball of energy had hit lay a smoldering pile of rubble and shattered ceramic. Haku lay motionless, the shadows consuming him at an alarming rate.

"Hey!" Kai yelled. "That's enough!"

The boy was shaking. This girl was far stronger than the heartless. He couldn't hope to compete with her. But maybe he could buy Yubaba enough time to get a solid attack in.

The girl turned to Kai aloofly. She was not in the mood to play games. She flicked her finger and a ripple in the sky opened up, like the night was a piece of paper she was able to cut and bend to her will. The crater she had formed was black and swirling and seemed to lead out into deep space. As this happened, the dragon's body started slowly floating up incased in a blue light. She was going to take him with her through that portal and Kai had to stop her.

He rushed forward slicing around her ankles. She took control of the blade with her hand, driving its force into the ground. With her other hand, she formed a palm and connected with Kai's chest. The force of the strike made the boy collapse to the ground. All the breath in his body had been completely knocked out of him. He lay there, panting, trying to collect himself enough to continue the fight.

"You know Ouroboros… My higher ups think you are the key to our success. That you will be the one to give us the power we need to correct the wrongs of mortals, but you're still weak and immature, you'd be of no use to us like this… I'll return for you when you've ripened a bit more." the girl told Kai.

"W-wait! Who are you? Why are you doing this…?" Kai managed to spit it out between breaths.

The girl smiled a warm grin, far different from what she looked like before. It was a radiant and welcoming smile, one that enthralled the boy. She was very much like Ami. Too much like her.

"My name is Mia. If you want answers, seek out the organization called Gaia. We can provide you with what you need. Until then Ouroboros." she answered.

Mia, the girl's name was Mia. Kai made a note to remember the girl clad in azure. Mia…

Just as soon as the mysterious woman had appeared, she vanished into the portal along with Haku. Yubaba called out to the boy in a raspy voice, trying to beckon him to her. The boy slowly made his way, feeling defeated. He couldn't do what needed to be done even when everything depended on it. His ticket home, his life, everything. He had let himself down, and all the inhabitants of the spirit kingdom.

"…Boy. You, boy. It takes a lot of guts to do what you did. Heheh… You were way outclassed, and your form is awful." Yubaba said to Kai, who was slumped beside the old woman.

"Yeah, I noticed… But I've never done anything like this before, and I don't know what's going on. I'm scared and alone and…" Kai tried to finish his sentence. Tried to form the words that were in his head, but he couldn't. He choked, and his emotions got caught in his throat.

"Hey, don't say that, boy. You defended the people of my establishment and asked nothing in return, that's noble you know. Hmm… You may be a bit scrawny, but you'd make a good worker here at the bathhouse. With a little elbow grease that is." Yubaba chuckled.

The boy said nothing, not knowing what to do. He simply looked into the woman's ancient wise eyes, each one as big as his head.

"Silly boy. You think too much with your head and not your heart. Your heart is your strong suit after all." the witch explained.

"My… heart?"

"Yes, your heart. That's what has kept you alive this long. I know why you're here. You want answers. Answers about your powers, or how to get home, or what 'Ouroboros' is and what that means…But you think too much. All your answers are through that portal. With that girl. Now it may not be safe, hell you might not even survive the trip to wherever it is she went, but she said she had answers. Ask your heart what you want, and then act on it! I don't have time to waste on spineless weaklings." Yubaba said.

Kai absorbed this information slowly, the light returning to his eyes. He did want to pursue that girl, master his powers, save Haku and return home. That's what his heart told him.

"I see what you mean… My heart. Thanks Granny. I'll be sure to bring Haku home to you real soon!" the boy beamed at the elderly sorcerous.

"G-Granny!? You're the second human to call me that…! Now hurry boy, and bring our Haku home." the old witch was caught off guard by this comment, it made her reminisce about a little human girl she knew a long time ago…

Kai turned to look back at the view from way up on top of the roof of the bathhouse. He could see the horizon line and all the lights down in the village. He'd miss this world, but he'd return. He would bring Haku back, no matter what. He decided at that moment to make a promise to himself.

The boy nodded, confidence rising in him. He turned to face the portal and took a leap of faith. The void swallowed his form until there was no trace of his presence left. The portal closed shortly after, leaving Yubaba standing alone on a roof, against the light of the full moon. She knew he would return. Those who seek magic always return.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Far off from the business that transpired at the Aburaya bathhouse, a lone king sits on his throne. Waiting for… something.

King Mickey had felt ominous aura in his domain for some time now, approaching at an alarming rate. Minnie, Daisy and the other subjects had been warned to leave, as the mouse feared for their safety. It was an aura not unlike that of a heartless. It was thick and black and miasmic, devouring all light in its path. Mickey thought of how familiar it was, like the smell of old sour food. It crept in the dark corners of the palace, and oozed down the walls of the forgotten rooms, always present, always nagging at the back of the king's mind…

Mickey's keyblade was drawn, and he was ready for the coming darkness. The doors of the throne room blew off with ease as a tiny cloaked figure emerged from the shadow that slinked behind closed doors. Was this the darkness that was approaching? The phantom stood the same height as mickey, but long black ears poked their way through the top of the hood. The cloak itself was a deep royal blue, highlighted by an elaborate white pattern that snaked around the length of the outfit. That being said, the illustrious visage was ink stained and dirty, withered and worn, like the creature had spent their entire life in a tar pit.

"So, here I find King Mickey. So alone… All his subjects have left him." The silhouette said in an ominous tone.

The small dark thing removed the hood to reveal its pale face. It was the face of something ancient and forgotten. A cartoon rabbit that had long since been lost to time.

Mickey stood in shock. He knew this pitiful thing. It was a demon he had thought was dead, but here he stood before him.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit… But I ba- "Mickey started, but was interrupted by the black rabbit.

"Banished me, yes. To a dimension removed from nowhere. Not even the spiraling darkness was good enough for me. Your little secret. I wonder what your friends must think of you, King Mickey the Coward." Oswald sneered sadistically.

"How did you escape…?" Mickey choked out a response.

Oswald simply shook his head casually and calmly. The mouse king knew what the lucky rabbit was here for. He wanted Mickey dead. Long ago he recalled banishing the once powerful ruler Oswald, in a duel for power. Oswald lost his throne, his kingdom and his life. These hallow halls had once belonged to the rabbit. And the king felt a deep guilt and regret every day because of it.

"It doesn't really matter does it? You know why I'm here. I want my kingdom back…!" the rabbit spat.

"The rising chaos… It's appeared in every world, an increase in heartless… and the release of you…" Mickey contemplated. But no matter the reason, Oswald was here in front of him.

As if reading the mouse's mind, Oswald manifested his own weapon. It too was a keyblade, but unlike Mickey's. The mouse king's blade was golden and clean, commanding the authority that came with his title. Oswald's keyblade was rusted and jagged, like it had spent an eternity rending through bodies and dulling itself on corpses. It was stained a maroon red and stood out eerily against the white marble walls.

"Come face your demon, mouse. And feel a fraction of the suffering I have known!" Oswald provoked.

Responding immediately, Mickey leapt from his throne with tremendous speed, meeting Oswald's keyblade. The two clashed, the impact resonating throughout the empty hall. With each strike, the other would meet it, equal in their skill. But despite Mickey's mastery of the keyblade, Oswald not only kept up with the mouse's assault, but overcame it and went on the offensive.

The lucky rabbit saw his opening. Shooting his palm into the mouse's abdomen, Mickey flew across the room and into a marble wall, pieces crumbling and falling around his body. Oswald cocked his head confidently.

"You're rusty old timer… Not the Mickey I fought all those years ago…! Then again, you've been living in this cushy palace while I've been training. Training this entire time in that place between here and there. I think you'll find I've learned a few new tricks!" the lucky rabbit teased.

Mickey picked himself up, dusting white rubble from his shoulder. A trickle of blood began to form, running down the king's forehead and dripping from his chin.

"And I think you'll find I won't go down without a fight!" the mouse responded, determination welling up inside him. He wouldn't lose. He was the king, and his people, his entire kingdom was counting on him.

The mouse king darted towards Oswald, slashing and swinging with extreme precision. Oswald evaded each attack like he was fighting a novice. With a whip of the jagged maroon keyblade, the blunt side connected with Mickey's forehead making the mouse's knees buckle and shake beneath him.

"Pathetic! Is this the best you can do!? 'Mouse King' your reputation of failing when your subjects need you most precedes you. It's obvious who should be the ruler!" Oswald said, stepping on Mickey's bloodied shoulder, pushing him down further.

Mickey recollected himself, eyes filled with anger. He gathered the strength to slice at Oswald's exposed leg, clipping it in the process. The lucky rabbit drew back in surprise at the mouse's resolve. Instead of blood leaking and pooling out of the rabbit, black smoke emitted from the gash, curling around the wounded leg. The king looked on in horror as the smoke began to sew sinew and flesh back together.

"You're not…" Mickey was at a loss for words at the revelation of Oswald's new ability. But the banished one simply smiled.

The lucky rabbit thrust his hand to the floor, sending shockwaves that threw Mickey off balance and onto the ground. From the black paw shadow leaked out and formed, pooling out and dripping. A large black puddle was created from Oswald's hand. And just as soon as it had appeared, heartless began multiplying from within it, much like a breeding cesspool. They continued growing and morphing, amalgamating together and writhing in pain at their sudden birth. They were many, as they usually are, but these heartless were imbued with power from the lucky one. They were fierce kin, vicious and frothing with hate for the mouse.

Mickey limped forward, undeterred by his continued losses against the little devil. Heartless began clamoring towards him, and in an instant, the mouse's key had cleaved through their horde.

"Impressive, but how long can you keep this up? My spawn are hungry…" Oswald retorted to the mouse's efforts.

The heartless continued to multiply, and Mickey began to slow down, his movements seeming sluggish and tired. After whipping through countless of their kin, the mouse started to feel the effects of the blood loss. He didn't even see the hilt of Oswald's blade ram against his temple. He had no time to respond, the king's vision started to blur as he felt the impact of the slab of marble floor beneath him. Oswald laughed, unscathed by their duel.

"You know something? This wasn't as satisfying as I thought it'd be…" the lucky rabbit leered over Mickey's half-dead body.

Oswald began kicking Mickey's limp defenseless body, in an act to try to get the mouse to retaliate. The mouse king did not move, he lay there on the floor broken, his eyes glazed and vacant.

"Well, I guess today is your lucky day. Kefka says I can't kill you. That we need you alive for our plan or to make it more interesting or something… I don't know what goes through his head sometimes. So you get to live another day, mouse." Oswald explained to Mickey's battered shell.

The rabbit lowered himself to Mickey's level and leaned in close.

"But what's most important is we both know who the true king is… And when the time is right… I won't hesitate to kill you." Oswald whispered into the mouse's ear.

And with that, Oswald was off. The shadowy presence he emanated slowly began to dissipate. The only sign that the rabbit was there in the first place was the fractured throne room and Mickey's defeated body lying motionless on the floor.

A little while later Pluto trotted into the throne room, faithfully looking for his master. All of Mickey's subjects had been told to get somewhere safe, but despite this Queen Minnie couldn't bring herself to abandon him like that. She had hidden herself away somewhere dark and silent until the battle was over. Pluto quickly led her to Mickey's body. The mouse queen rushed to his side, doing what she could to stop the bleeding.

Mickey had lived, but what did this omen bring with it? This old enemy from the past to distort and perverse the present… What knowledge had the king acquire from this skirmish? Who was Kefka? Was he the one responsible for the sudden strange string of events that was happening throughout the different worlds and kingdoms? All these thoughts provoked Mickey, forcing him back into reality from the brink of death. Donald, Goofy and Sora had to return. That was of the upmost importance. Little did the king know, another would answer his call…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The void that the portal lead to was vast and incalculable. It moved and flowed like a living organism. Kai could feel himself being torn apart and materializing again, always moving towards a light far up ahead but never reaching it. Maybe he was moving at a speed far beyond human comprehension, or maybe he wasn't moving at all. It was hard to tell in the empty space between here or there. It was cold, silent and dark, but not all together unpleasant.

Suddenly Kai was ripped from the unending darkness and thrust into the light of reality. His senses bombarded him as he was birthed from the void and onto the ground. Kai was back in his body, back in his right mind. He remembered why he was here and why he went through the portal. He needed answers from that girl, and whatever the organization Gaia was.

The dimensional rift closed behind the boy, leaving no evidence it had ever been there at all. Kai collected himself, dusted off ether particles and began to look around his environment. It was a beautiful rocky mountain range, with lush green fields that stretched on as far as the eye can see. The sky was overcast, but sun leaked through the gaps in the cloud. It was an utterly perfect day. But where was Mia? Where had she disappeared to? Kai didn't know the nature of these portals, and in all honesty he was just happy to be alive. But the thought had crossed his mind that the portals worked in random ways, like opening and closing infinite doorways. That perhaps this dimension was universes away from the bathhouse or even his home on earth. Maybe this was a dead end.

Kai only pondered these options for a moment before his attention was diverted to a giant rumbling sound that echoed over the far hill. The ground shook underneath Kai's feet, throwing him off balance. He scrambled to collect himself and run away from the growing danger, but the boy was frozen. He saw hunks of dirt fly up sporadically and scatter in all directions. Until finally he saw it; a huge mechanical dragon. Or… was it a house? The beast moved like an animal, and it had windows for eyes, a steely tongue, and nostrils that emitted continual steam with each step. It was slow and lumbering, but not all together directionless. There were little rooms with rooves and doors that littered its hide. The thing almost looked like a castle, but Kai quickly disregarded the thought for no human could live inside such an immense creature. The rusted heap shuffled with purpose in the young boy's direction, gaining speed slowly. A smell of burning coals filled the thirteen-year old's nostrils until it became overwhelming. He was frozen in fear. Would this monstrosity eat him?

"Hey down there!" a voice called from the mechanical beast.

Kai looked up hopefully… But saw nothing. The call came again, more persistent this time. Finally the shuffling patchwork dragon shook, sputtered and lowered itself. A door with a ladder was presented, invitingly. As if it was beckoning to Kai personally. The door creaked open and warm air flew out of it fallowed by a man.

He had long blonde hair the color of golden wheat, with bangs that hung loosely and comfortably against his handsome face. He had delicate features, much like a woman's, but the person that stood before Kai was clearly a man. He had piercing blue eyes that observed Kai like a bird looks down at human life from above. They were intelligent, mysterious and wickedly mischievous. The man wore an intricate necklace and a long white billowy shirt that was a size too big for the gentleman.

"Finally you stopped trying to run away, took you long enough. My name is Howl Jenkins Pendragon, and this is my moving castle. I've been sent to retrieve you. I'm an ambassador from The Disney Castle, where King Mickey resides. Ring any bells?" the charismatic man asked patiently.

Kai didn't say anything, but managed to stagger up to meet him. Okay, enough over analyzing, he told himself. This is crazy and scary, but this is my reality now. Spirits and magicians, dragons and giant moving castles… I have to get used to this. The boy began to feel more assured by the man who stood before him. He wasn't going to be scared. That was a promise he had made to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Howl. My name is Kai Akiyama. I appreciate the help, but I don't know who you are or where this is. But I have a mission I have to fulfil and I can't let distractions get in the way." Kai said with confidence showing in his voice.

"Your mission, the energy anomaly, I'm aware. You, with a number of others have been creating rifts in the dimensions, causing chaos to leak through. There's been a huge increase in heartless… as well as other things. I understand you have your goals, but our interests may coincide." Howl explained calmly.

"Energy anomaly…? Look, there was this girl, Mia, she created the portal that brought me here… I have to find her so I can get back home!"

"I see… I'll bring you to the Disney Castle for further investigation. Once we get this all sorted out, I'll return you back to where you came from. My moving castle has the ability to travel between various locations. With some slight modifications anyway. Sound good?"

Kai was hesitant to take Howl's offer. While it was appealing, he had to find Mia personally. He promised Kamaji and Yubaba that he'd bring Haku back to them. But at this moment he seemed to have no other choice, the man before him was insistent on carrying out his plans.

The boy nodded slowly, but surely showing a sign of cooperation.

"Good, then let's get moving." Howl stated.

The giant automaton's door closed behind the pair, preparing to begin its movement again. Kai noticed the intricate detail of the interior. It was old, and rustic, but lavish and comfortable. Kai saw that this was in fact a home. There was a kitchen with food stained silverware and pots stacked on top of each other, a large cozy living room decorated with plants and various artifacts. A small fire sparked and moved in the center of the fire place which was at the heart of the house. Staircases lead to myriad rooms, each with mystical carvings on them. Paint smeared the walls, and while the place was a mess, it was lived in. Kai felt glad at the growing sense of familiarity that came with the castle. The objects reminded him of his life back home, they were human items. Useable items.

The fire in the middle crackled to life as two tiny eyes formed along with a devilish grin.

"Hey, Howl. Who's this kid? I don't remember Markl being so tall." The little fireplace murmured.

"Haha, I suppose he does look a bit like Markl. This is Kai Akiyama Calcifer. Kai, this is Calcifer. He's the fire sprite that moves this place. He's the most important one here, aside from me of course." Howl chuckled good naturedly.

"Well the pleasure's all mine, but that doesn't answer my question. And where is Markl anyway, that kid needs to get me some food or something, I'm starved." Calcifer sputtered.

"He's here as my guest and is under my protection. Little fire demon… And Markl is out on business, he's selling some of his cantrips. Can't imagine he's selling very many though." the man retorted.

And with that Calcifer was silenced. The new information had soured his mood apparently. But the elemental couldn't keep his eyes off of the young boy.

"You and Markl would probably get along, Kai. The two of you aren't that far apart in age. But he's a handful… Anyway, just let Calcifer get warmed up and I'll show you how the location gateway works. We'll be talking with King Mickey in no time." the blonde commented.

"Y-yeah. Hey, Howl. This place, and you… How does all this work? Just who exactly are you?" Kai asked transfixed.

Howl was a charmer but he was also a narcissist. He wouldn't waste an opportunity to show off, especially to someone who hadn't heard of him. The name Pendragon carried weight with it, "the boy who drank stars." With a flick of his slender hand, Howl made sparks ignite from his fingertips. They curled and danced around each other; creating a white lily made of mist and vapor. Kai looked on in amazement at the sudden conjuration.

"And that's just a minor cantrip. Even an amateur magician can pull something like that off. But to formally answer your question, I am Howl Pendragon as I stated before. A powerful wizard. There's no need to tell me you're impressed, I know." The sorcerer said, handing the incorporeal flower to Kai.

Kai was speechless, but began to enjoy the company of the blonde sorcerer. He was relaxed and easy to talk to. Perhaps Kai was just getting used to dealing with strange individuals, but he let his guard down for a brief moment. Howl walked to a doorway, which held a spinning dial of various colors. This must've been the item that allowed them to change location at any given time. This was the wizard's transport. But before the blonde could show the boy the intricacies of the machine, he was interrupted by Calcifer.

"Hey, uh… Howl. We have unexpected company. Some kid at the door. Might be a bad idea to location shift now." the small flame noticed.

Howl went to the door cautiously, motioning for Kai to stand back. The boy felt the warm hot sting in his hand he felt when fighting heartless. It was different though, more intense, and more painful. The enchanter opened the old door with its rusted hinges to find a man not much shorter than him and not much older than Kai.

The boy at the door had wild twisted blonde hair, but it was distorted, like a blonde that had been bleached from too many days of sun. Almost a platinum. His shaggy bangs covered his eyes, for the most part. But the lad's most distinctive feature was a wide and mad smile that tore up the sides of his face like cracked pavement. He wore a mesh shirt that wasn't concealing much, as well as fingerless black leather gloves and dark cargo pants. A single unblinking red eye peeked its way out of his hair to greet the man who had answered the door so graciously.

"Howl Jenkins Pendragon. Well, I must say it's an honor, it really is. I've heard lots of interesting things about you from my higher ups~ Mind stepping outside with your uh… little friend? We have SO much to talk about." the kid said playfully.

Howl looked back at Kai reassuringly. The thirteen-year old found comfort in this. He felt safe around the older man for some reason. Like no matter who this strange new visitor was, they would be able to overcome it. He supposed that was the charisma that came with being a powerful magician.

The two stepped out into the grassy field underneath the cloudy sky to meet with the curious guest.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Vermillion. Hiya! We're gonna have a lot of fun together~" the bizarre individual said.

"What do you want from us? We're on a schedule and don't have time for games." Howl suddenly took on a sterner tone. He was not in any mood to deal with this fool's mischief.

"Buzzkill… Look I don't care for talking much. I need Calcifer, that fire elemental in there? I need him for our plan see… And I really shouldn't go back to the boss empty handed, you know? Anyway, you could give him to me without a struggle, or I could take him from you by force. I know which one I think is more fun~" Vermillion explained, his tongue hanging wickedly out of his trickster mouth.

With this Howl stretched his arm out in front of Kai, like a guard. Saying a silent; "Don't approach if you value your safety."

Vermillion stretched out his cat-like hands, flames licking his fingertips. Dark scarlet encased the rogue's hands like burning spiked iron gauntlets.

"I forgot to mention my full title; Vermillion, The Battle Cherub, Embodiment of Fire and one of the four Elemental Sages of Gaia." he said, a smirk creeping across his albino face.

Gaia!? So the portal had led Kai to where he needed to be. But what was their intent on stealing these creatures? What were they after? Kai would be able to ask all these questions once him and Howl defeated Vermillion.

"I'm not turning away. We're going to fight him together. You said your castle won't work properly without Calcifer, yeah? So then we better defend the castle with everything we have, right!?" Kai proclaimed, his blade igniting from his palm. It felt stable in his hand, ready to taste the blood of its victims. This was very similar to the time the sword had first appeared, the wielder felt a sense of wild abandonment focus itself in his core. Kai was ready to fight.

A soft smile began to form on the older's face. Howl nodded confidently as blue light streamed from his arm, circling and spiraling around them both.

"Looks like you're involved…"

"Now we're talking! Let's see if you two can cure my boredom~!" Vermillion shouted. Heartless started to pool around his feet and crawl onto Howl's castle. They tapped at the windows and ripped off plating from the sides of the beast. Steam sputtered out sporadically. The castle… was in pain.

Turning to face their new foe, the two prepared for a fight, against their new enemy. Kai's new enemy…

Gaia.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Howl was wasting no time in going on the offensive. The castle was slowly being torn apart by the spindly monstrosities that Vermillion had summoned just moments before. The wizard's normally calm disposition was replaced by that of pure unbridled rage. The once serene blue eyes turned vibrant and hungry. Howl would not soon forgive this attack.

"Ooh scary~ You can't make faces like that you know… You'll get me all worked up~!" the battle cherub shouted, a disturbing grimace of pleasure smeared on his face.

As soon as he said that, the albino rushed Kai, dozens of fists connecting at once with his torso. The force of each impact drew Kai back, making him spit up blood and stagger to the ground. The gauntlets emitted steam and sparks of hot white fire with each jab. Howl had no time to react, the maniac's speed was that impressive.

"It's a basic rule of battle to take out the weakest link first. Good effort though kid. It's hard to believe Mia thinks you're Ouroboros though…" Vermillion teased wickedly.

The wizard turned to face the brawler, blue energy whipped out of Howl's hand and slashed the fire elemental sage. Sparks like stars penetrated the stomach of the beastly fighter, forcing himself to create some distance between him and the duo.

"This boy is under my protection. I won't allow you to assault him anymore! And as for Calcifer, you can't have him either. Now leave before I change my mind and do something I might regret." As Howl said this, a clear barrier formed around Kai. A protective field he imagined, that was put in place to keep him safe from Vermillion's punches.

Kai had never seen a fighter like him before. Vermillion punched much faster than any boxer back on earth and with less restraint too. This must've been what real fear was like, the boy thought to himself. Being entirely and completely helpless against an unbeatable opponent. While Howl's fighting style was elegant and unconventional, Kai knew that if given the opening Vermillion wouldn't hesitate to thrust his fist through the wizard's delicate chest. There were no reservations in those fiery crimson eyes.

Howl parried the punches with some ease, using the air as a springboard to avoid them. With each strike the current rippled around the two as they battled in the open grassy field. But despite the enemy's young appearance and animal-like tendencies, he was a strategist. Every time the blonde magician went to go on the offensive, Vermillion would duck and weave around, unleashing a devastating uppercut. This happened without fail, until blood began to drip from Howl's porcelain lips.

With a flick of his wrist and a small incantation, warm green energy encased the sorcerer and Kai. Suddenly Howl's wounds appeared to be healed almost completely. And the boy didn't feel the hallow impact of Vermillion's fist in his gut anymore. In fact, within a few minutes it was like he was never attacked at all. The barrier that surrounded Kai dissipated.

"That was a minor healing spell. Think you'll manage?" the wizard sputtered out to the boy while avoiding myriad fists.

Kai nodded and quickly rushed to join in the battle. Heartless tried to slow him down, but he knew how they operated now and was unafraid. Unblinking, the young boy sliced cleanly through their shadowy bodies and continued on to the fight.

Vermillion had experience however. He wouldn't be thrown off his guard by some boy who couldn't wield a sword to save his life. Or anyone else's for that matter. Flames raged out of small valves in the dark scarlet gauntlets and propelled the psychotic boxer forward. Sending his form through the air to meet Kai's blade.

Kai saw an opening. His opponent was almost entirely offensive, and rarely guarded. While this made him an intimidating berserker, it also left parts of his body exposed to an easy attack. Exploiting this fact, the boy sliced his sword diagonally, drawing the punches away, but only for a moment. Then thrusting, he penetrated Vermillion's soft hide with the point of the blade. Dark liquid gushed out violently onto the once peaceful atmosphere.

Vermillion leapt back, putting one hand over the open bleeding wound.

"Hey, you're better than I thought! Look I'm bleeding! Wow, today has been so informational~! But I'm afraid I can't play with you two anymore… I mean, I can't die before our plan is realized, right!?" the maniac said, tar-like fluid leaking from his palm.

"What is Gaia? What's your plan? And what the hell is Ouroboros!?" Kai questioned persistently, flicking his blade of gore.

"Heh… wouldn't you like to know. Be patient, Ouroboros… In time you'll find out everything you need to know." The cherub spat.

Howl raised the back of his hand and extended. This action sent Vermillion flying back and falling down a few feet away. The battle freak laughed between the blood that caught in his throat. This was the most fun he had had in a long time.

He rose slowly, engulfed in flames. The reds and oranges spiraled around his macabre form playfully.

"I'm the embodiment of fire… I need Calcifer to make me whole. He is a great elemental beast. If I get him, I won't need to restrain myself anymore~ Heheh… Mia already collected hers. I can't let the others… beat me…" Vermillion talked much slower than before. He was clearly severely injured and most likely wouldn't be able to continue the fight despite his clear longing. He looked at the pair placidly, all the excitement from before had dropped away to reveal a silhouette engulfed in an inferno.

The field quickly became ablaze as well. And the picturesque landscape of before was bathed in flames.

"This is the power of Gaia…! The… power to destroy worlds… The power to correct the wrongs of humanity… We'll see you in time… Ouroboros. You're a key part of our plan~" the burning man said. Another dimensional rift opened up behind him. And with a happy wave, the creature from before had disappeared. But in his leaving he made it abundantly clear that he would return for Calcifer… and soon.

"Quickly, we have to get to the castle. It's in pretty bad shape because of the heartless, but we have to location shift!" Howl called after Kai over the curling embers.

"What!? Won't that be dangerous!? Dimensional travel in the state that it's in could be suicidal!" The boy responded.

Without hesitation, Howl grabbed the boy by the wrist and hoisted him inside the moving castle.

"Calcifer, you ready!? We have to go now, before the entire castle is lost to the fire!" the magician yelled, losing the composure he had held not fifteen minutes prior.

"I'm always ready, Howl!" the flame said in a snarky tone.

And with that, the blonde went to the multi colored dial and flipped it to a shimmering golden panel accompanied by a brass one. Kai felt no different as this happened, the room stayed the same. But the light around it shifted. Like time was passing rapidly. The machine huffed and fizzled. Electricity fizzled out of the contraption and Howl drew back from the dial. It was clear outside the castle, not like the inferno that was there moments before. Where had they traveled to so quickly? And would it be safe?

"I had to make an emergency trip… Sorry, but King Mickey will have to wait. Vermillion and those heartless did a number on the castle and I'll have to get it repaired." the disgruntled magician explained to the confused boy.

They had traveled so fast it seemed like no time had passed at all to Kai, let alone location. But the outside had indeed changed, this much was certain. The air was thinner here, and smoggier. Just where exactly where they?

"Okay no worries… That was a pretty intense fight back there, thanks for having my back. You're really impressive at magic, but uh… Where are we?" Kai asked.

As he said this, Howl opened the old door to reveal the outside. It took a moment for the boy to register the outside. It was so grand and fantastical, it was hard for Kai to comprehend.

They were above the clouds it seemed. Everything was bathed in twilight and the peach colored clouds kissed the tan cobblestone roads. Huge pirate ships hung suspended in the air, and various bars and stores bustled about and lit their lanterns for the coming evening. Every manner of species imaginable (and some not so imaginable) scuttled from different ships and pubs. Tentacled aliens chuckled and drank pints of dark beer with swarthy young men. And most peculiar, they all wore period piece clothing, almost Victorian era, but not exactly. Kai had seen pictures of this fashion in a book back on earth, but this was most definitely not earth.

"Welcome to The Moon Port, Kai. Every manner of space sailor inhabits this doc and it's a great place to get supplies. But mind your wares, there are thieves and rogues around every corner. Go explore and have fun while I go talk with an old friend about fixing up the castle." Howl said warmly.

Kai nodded enthusiastically. They were finally safe. Well for the most part. Gaia was still out there, and ever expanding. But for now Kai was just excited at the prospect of aliens and pirates. This would be the beginning of their journey.

The beginning of Kingdom Gaia…


End file.
